victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinjin
Trinjin is the pairing of Trina Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef (Trin/a and Sin/'jin'). Trina and Sinjin don't often interact, but this pairing has a small fanbase, and Trina may be one of the characters most often shipped with Sinjin. Similarities There are not very many similarities between Trina and Sinjin (these are only similarities, not necessarily proof that they like each other). *They are both disliked by most people and seen as "weird". *Both use and love a vibrating hairbrush. *Both get their feet bleached by Foon-Yee. *They both wore blue clothing to Tori's "prome." *Trina has a crush on Beck, and Sinjin has a crush on Jade, and Beck and Jade used to be a couple, but then became a couple again. Moments Season 1 The Birthweek Song *Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobblehead for her birth week, showing that he would offer to give Trina a gift and he wanted her to have a bobblehead of him. Tori the Zombie *Trina and Sinjin both like the vibrating hairbrush. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Sinjin is added to join the chat, Trina looks at the screen as he speaks. The Diddly-Bops *Trina and Sinjin are both in the "new" Diddly-Bops group. *They ride in Sikowitz's van facing each other. *They both perform for the little kids at the mall. A Film by Dale Squires *Trina and Sinjin both run into the classroom, interrupting the class, to meet Dale Squires. Season 2 Prom Wrecker *Trina nudges Sinjin at one point in the episode. *Trina asks Sinjin to help her win "Prome Queen". *Trina knew that Sinjin could help her rig the votes. *Sinjin asks Trina to go to Prome with her. *He wants to "have the full experience", having Trina stay near him, talk to him, and maybe "share a laugh" with her. *Although Trina does not want to go with him initially, she eventually agrees. *Trina shakes hands with Sinjin and freaks out when she gets his chewed, but never swallowed, meatloaf on her hand. *Sinjin tries to hide the meatloaf in his hand when Trina walks up to him. *Trina wipes her hand on his shirt, sliding her hand down his front. *Sinjin tries to touch Trina, but she smacks his hand away. *The two dance together. *Trina asks Sinjin if he's sure that she will win, and Sinjin says never to doubt him. *They are both shocked that Trina didn't win. *Trina attacks Sinjin for not making her win Prome Queen because he betrayed her trust. *Trina and Sinjin dance together when Tori sings Best Friend's Brother. *Sinjin gives Trina his coat. *Trina holds up Sinjin's coat over her head so she won't get too wet when it rains. *Trina tries to stop Sinjin from dancing too close to her. *Trina continues smiling and dancing with Sinjin even when she didn't win Prome queen. *Sinjin used Trina's desire to become Prome Queen to get a chance to have her as his Prome date. *Sinjin actually does rig the votes just for Trina to win. *If you look closely at the votes, Sinjin placed himself as Prome King, possibly so that he and Trina could dance as Prome King and Queen together during Prom. Helen Back Again *Sinjin is running the sound for Trina's re-audition. *Sinjin dances along to Trina's song and seems to enjoy her performance, possibly deafened by love. Who Did It to Trina? *Sinjin and Trina discover they both get their feet bleached by Foon-Yee. *When they learn this, they get very excited and smile at each other before Tori interrupts. *When Sinjin sees Trina's feet bleached, he says, "Well done, Foon-Yee." *Both Trina and Sinjin get hurt: Trina falls from the ceiling, and Sinjin gets punched by Tori. Season 3 The Gorilla Club *Sinjin is the first to ask about Trina's shoes as she walks down the stairs. *Both Sinjin and Trina know about Fazzini's shoes. *Sinjin compliments Trina's shoes, saying they looking hot. *When Trina's having trouble walking down the stairs, Sinjin walks up to her and lets her hold onto his hair for support. *Trina trusts Sinjin to support her walking down the stairs. The Worst Couple *Sinjin makes Trina his assistant (aka Query Girl) on his game show. *Trina is upset that Sinjin won't let her talk and tries to stand up to him. *Trina struts in and say hello to Sinjin dramatically, maybe trying to impress him and the crowd. *Trina seems shocked and hurt when Sinjin shouts at her. *When Trina got her new PearPhone XT Sinjin replies, "I got mine too." How Trina Got In *In André's flashback, Sinjin wiped a tear away, smiling and clapping after Trina sang. *In André's flashback, when Sinjin said he was at Hollywood Arts for a whole year, Trina seemed impressed by him and said it was cool. *Sinjin seemed to be flirting with Trina during André's flashback. *Sinjin compliments Trina on her singing, saying that she sounded like an angel and had "hot pipes." *Trina thanks him and doesn't insult him like she usually does currently. *If Sikowitz's story is the true one, then Sinjin is indirectly the reason Trina got in, since his head was stuck in a vending machine and the teachers, except Sikowitz, had to go help him. *In André's flashback, Sinjin knocks Trina's talent out and is extremely remorseful, and Trina doesn't seem very mad with him. *In André's flashback, Sinjin asks Trina if she can still sing like an angel. He must have been worried about her and seeing if her singing voice is okay. Tori Goes Platinum *Trina and Sinjin are both overly excited about Mason Thornesmith holding auditions. Crazy Ponnie *Trina was still in the bathroom when Tori and Ponnie left, and Sinjin was in the bathroom when Tori returned a few moments later. It is possible that Trina and Sinjin saw each other in the bathroom. Season 4 Brain Squeezers *They seem to be okay with being on the same team. *While Trina is suggesting teams to Tori, at least one of the three options involve her and Sinjin on the same team. *Trina looks worried after Sinjin gets a toilet dropped on his head. *Sinjin seemed to be upset when Trina called him a bug and says "I wish" The Slap Fight *Sinjin and Trina made a deal in which Sinjin would hack TheSlap to give Trina 900 followers, and in return, she would teach him how to jump rope. *Sinjin was willing to help Trina, and Trina held up her end of the bargain by teaching Sinjin. *During Sinjin's rhyme at the end of the episode, he says "my wife's name is Trina" suggesting that he has a romantic interest in her. TheSlap.com Hints *In one of Sinjin's poems for Jade, he said Trina scares him. His third love poem for Jade reads: **''"Don't like me like that?'' **''There's always Tori or Cat'' **''But Trina scares me."'' *Trina posts saying she's still trapped in the bathroom. Sinjin says that she shouldn't be so worried, because she has a nice bathroom. *Sinjin posts Happy St. Patrick's day on March 24th. Trina comments calling him a weirdo and telling him it was last week. He replies by saying that's why people got so mad at him for pinching them. * This conversation: **'Sinjin:' Found a chunk of meatloaf under my pillow. Not sure how or when it got there, but it was delicious. **'Trina:' Every time I think about you, I want to throw up in my mouth. **'Sinjin:' At least you think about me. *On the photo gallery for "Who Did it to Trina?" Trina states that had Sinjin done it to her, she would have forgiven him as he is a "fellow foot bleacher." *Sinjin: Trina asked me out during her first week at Hollywood Arts. I turned her down. Sinjin can smell desperation. *Sinjin made another Sock Puppets video about him and Trina hanging out at a "cool people party," meaning that he thinks Trina is cool as well as believes that she harbours a crush on him. Gallery Victorious-109-dale-squires-clip-1.jpg|The Birthweek Song Tumblr_lnd8wuPgpm1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Prom Wrecker (GIF) Tumblr_llweaevqCo1qf7phso1_500.png|Prom Wrecker Trinjin.jpg|Prom Wrecker 004.JPG Wats.JPG Yf.JPG No.JPG Woohoo.JPG Sinjin tries to dance with Trina.jpg 017.JPG 019.JPG Gas.JPG 021.JPG 036.JPG Tumblr_lseb4uffyr1qca77b.gif|The Diddly-Bops (GIF) Dalesquirestrinjin1789!.jpg|A Film by Dale Squires IMG 1538.PNG|The Worst Couple 033.JPG 034.JPG 038.JPG Sgs.JPG Dtds.JPG IMG 8633.PNG IMG 8636.PNG Trinjiniparty.png Trinjineye.jpg WDITT155.png WDITT154.png WDITT153.png WDITT152.png TrinjinOnAHeartBetter.jpg 556px-Yf.JPG Trina & Sinjin; Jumping and Rhyming.jpg|The Slap Fight Fanfiction *Scarily Perfect by Dawnmist of RiverClan *Just Three Little Letters by JonasLuver17 *Who has the most unusual pairing? by Lucille Brown Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing